Computer implemented communication relies on the transmission of messages from senders to recipients. Such communication may occur for example in IP based networks like the internet and mobile telecommunication networks and comprises without loss of generality email communication, instant messaging, voice chat, short message services (SMS) and telephone communications.
Many message transmissions are based on the principle that a recipient address is known to the sender, wherein the messages are sent to the recipient by specifying the recipient via said recipient address. However, this has the disadvantage that the recipients' identity may be officially available.